Tyr
Introduction The Tyr is a medium robot with 2 medium and 2 light hardpoints. Ability This robot is one of the three robots in the Ragnarok Squad, the others being the Fenrir and Loki. As they do, the Tyr also has two modes: Support Mode and Assault Mode. In Support Mode, the Tyr gains a repair aura (akin to the Weyland) allowing it to heal both itself and allies slowly over time, while also granting this robot a speed boost (+15 km/h). However, its light weapons fold back and cannot be fired (disabled). In Assault Mode, it gains a physical shield (allowing it to block energy projectiles) and activates its light weapons, but loses the speed boost and the ability to repair. Strategy The Tyr is capable of filling multiple roles; as a close range brawler it could make use of its physical shield and repairing capabilities, to both heal itself, and ally brawlers, making it great for tag teams. As a support unit it could make use of its above average firepower to help aid allies from a distance, while still being able to repair allies in relative safety. Thanks to its impressive speed, this robot should be used as a mobile rallying point, healing up allies in safety behind cover before moving to help others. Lastly, it could even suffice as a makeshift beacon runner, due to the speed increase it receives while in Support Mode, and because of its very good survivability can hold onto the beacons it captures. It is recommended to stick with at least one other teammate, preferably a robot like Ares, specifically because of their great synergy with one another. The Ares provides the protection that the Tyr needs, while the Tyr provides extra firepower and recovery that the Ares lacks due to the prevalence of the Quantum Radar module in the higher leagues. With 2x medium and 2x light slots, multiple traits to increase its defenses (physical shield and self repair), as well as repairing teammates, makes this robot a very well balanced and versatile robot on the battlefield. The physical shield, being weaker than most, should be used in a mostly defensive nature (disengaging, retreating, etc.) as to help prolong Tyr's survival and allow the participation in multiple team engagments as a front line combat medic. Note: The Tyr's built-in physical shield can still take damage even when inactive, due to the fact the shield doesn't retract into the robot's hull. The shield most likely can take damage from area of effect (splash) weapons when inactive, however, in rare instances it can take damage from any weapon type if shot at the correct angle. It also should be noted that even though the shield is made up of two separate parts, they share the same durability pool. This means if one part of the shield takes damage, the other part does as well. Possible Setups Some effective setups for the Tyr are: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is usually not advisable. However, utility weapons can be effectively mixed with standard weaponry, for example the Halo (a root weapon) could be used on one light slot, and a Gust on another. This is because weapons such as the Halo give up firepower for the utility of locking down enemies. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview Recommended equipment includes; 2x Scourge/2x Spark, 2x Corona/2x Halo, and possibly 2x Shredder/2x Pulsar or Marquess. These weapons allow it to lock-down enemies from a distance or provide decent damage, with the Scourge/Spark load-out allowing it to brawl up close without sacrificing range. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Upgrade Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Upgrade Information Update History Trivia *Click here for a 3D image of this robot *In Norse Mythology, Tyr is the god of war and justice. **During the binding of Fenrir, Tyr had his hand bitten off.